


Long Term

by icefallstears



Series: Flash Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Episode: s03e16 Elephant's Memory, M/M, Minor Character(s), Murder Husbands, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: Spencer's at the end of his list, and very impatient to check the second last item off, so he can move on the item he wants the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Revenge.
> 
> Second of the flash fic prompts from the Workshop.

She woke suddenly, blinking into the bright light overhead. There was a buzzing noise that her muddled mind took a few minutes to recognize as the sound of florescent light bulbs. She tried to raise her hands to cover her eyes from the light, but they were halted mere inches from where they rested with a jangle and a painful clank. Surprised she tried again, harder, not fully awake to understand just why her hands wouldn't move. Again the jangle and clank, this time more painful. She finally looked down and saw that each hand was handcuffed to metal railings of what looked to be a hospital gurney.

Fear started to creep in as she tried to move her feet, only to get the same result as her hands. She started looking to her left and right to see what was around her. To her right there was nothing but two sturdy looking wooden chairs. But to her left, to her left ... everything started to hurt as she jarred herself harshly while trying to scramble away from the sight that greeted her, screaming all the while. She couldn't get loose and soon enough she lost her breath to scream. There along a long wall were tall clear cases. In each case was a body in a state of decay. Over a dozen cases on the far left were nothing but bone.    
  
The farthest right case was a very fresh body. One that she vaguely recognized. But above the cases there were school portraits, portraits of people she had gone to high school with. There was Bobby her boyfriend from the football team their senior year. They had gone to Prom together. Next to him was Jacob also on the football team. It seemed like everyone she had been friends with her senior year of high school was along that wall. The portrait above the fresh body  was of her best friend from high school Alexa.

As her screams settled to sobs, she heard a throat clear itself behind her head. She tilted her head back, aware enough now that she didn’t try to raise her arms to shield herself. What she saw sent relief cascading through her. Above her were two men wearing, bullet proof vests with the letters FBI blazoned across them in large block letters. The younger of the two men smiled gently.

“Hello, Harper,” he said.

“Thank God! Please, hurry before the person who did this comes back!”

Harper was stunned when the older of the two men began to smile even as the younger one began to laugh.

“Why Harper,  _ we _ did this,” the younger one said.

The older man started taking off his vest and placed it carefully to one side out of Harper’s sight. Then he started taking off the younger man’s vest. As he did so he spoke for the first time.   
  
“Do you recall going to school with a boy named Spencer Reid?”

Harper was confused, none of her friends from high school were named that.

“No! Why are you doing this! I haven’t done anything wrong! I don’t deserve this!”

The younger man looked resigned, even as the older man’s face showed rage. The younger man had tawny eyes and hair and he leaned into his parter.

“Spencer Reid was the 12 year old  _ child _ that you lured out onto the football behind your high school your senior year. Upon which the football team stripped him, beat him, and tied him to the field goal posts and then left him there alone, but only after jeering at him while he  _ begged _ for help. Yet. you say you ‘don’t deserve this’, who ‘hasn’t done anything’,” The older man was practically snarling by the end of his short speech, his dark brown eyes so dark with fury they nearly matched the black of his hair.   
  
“Aaron,” the younger man spoke softly, “they all say that. You’ve done this with me enough time now to know none of them remember and none of them think it was anything but fun. But then that’s why I do this. That’s why  _ we _ do this. To make them  **_regret_ ** .”

Aaron pulled the younger man into a tight embrace, even as Harper was finally beginning to realize just how much more trouble she was in.   

“It’s still not right, Spencer.” 

Harper sucked in a breath and began to cry silently, knowing that there was no escape. Even if those bullet proof vests were fake, she finally remembered just enough about Spencer Reid to know he was smart enough to get away with murder, and from the cases on the wall he had been getting away with it for years. 

“Aaron, it will be fine. She is the last. It will be over and we can move onto the step of our lives together, finally. After all Las Vegas is home to 53 wedding chapels, and 11 of them are quite nice. Let’s finish this.” With that they shared a passionate kiss and then moved so quickly the next few moments for Harper were a blur.    
  
When the world stopped spinning she too was hanging in a sealed glass case and Aaron and Spencer were sitting in the chairs she had seen earlier. Spencer has some sort of remote control in his hand. He pressed a button and a strong stinging smell started to fill her case. She looked down below her feet and saw a clear fluid pouring in just below where her toes hung. She looked out at Spencer and Aaron and saw them holding hands and watching with avid interest. Then the fluid reached her toes and all she knew was pain and the sounds of her own screams.    
  



End file.
